


A Turquoise Treasure - Lost and Found

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: purplehazePrompt: TurquoiseSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	A Turquoise Treasure - Lost and Found

Two women scrambled over fallen timber damning the south end of a mountain lake where they planned to fish. Between logs, they spotted a turquoise snake. “Back!” one warned, “Could it be a blue viper?” “No way,” assured the other. “We only have garters here… and it’s not moving.” They poked and flipped it with their fly rods confirming its death and cause—a chokeable still stuck in its throat that they dug out with a stick. Tears welled as they recognized their grandfather’s turquoise ring, a family heirloom that he had lost at the lake nearly 40 years ago.


End file.
